


[Art] Please Fix This Story

by Kaister



Series: gift art for others [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Comedy, F/M, Fanart, Fantasy, Gift Art, Multiple Worlds, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: I don't know who I am. I don't know why I'm trapped in this never ending cycle of rebirth.All I know is that I wake up inside the worlds of stories, with a mission to accomplish the author's wishes and stabilize the worlds now headed for destruction. I do my best, hoping, praying that maybe if I complete enough missions, I'll be able to remember my past and return to my home.It's just fixing stories, it should be simple enough.So can someone explain who this random villain is who keeps following me to each world?
Series: gift art for others [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286225
Kudos: 11





	[Art] Please Fix This Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Please Fix the Story!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987140) by [Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room/pseuds/Screaming_at_an_Empty_Room). 



> I stand in awe and slight adoration at all the Original Works Screaming_At_An_Empty_Room has written. I am a amazed by how different, varied and brilliant they are.


End file.
